Little Mundane Things
by notjiraiya
Summary: Kakashi did not, by any means, dislike the way Itachi's nails were always painted. If anything he found he liked something about it… Established KakaIta. Rating may be subject to change.
1. Nail Polish

Kakashi did not, by any means, dislike the way Itachi's nails were always painted. If anything he found he liked something about it…

When Itachi did mundane things like grab something, or eat, or do his hair, or anything really, his plum colored, always trimmed nails were an eye catcher. Itachi also had his own very fluid way of moving and somehow the dark tips at the ends of his fingers added to the smooth way he did things.

"You're staring at me." Itachi pointed out one early afternoon, the pair sitting in Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi hummed longly in reply. He had been leaning forward, his elbow propped on his table and his chin resting against his hand; staring.

"Not in a bad way." Kakashi said. Itachi had just been eating and he was watching his hand rise and fall.

Itachi turned to him properly, coaxing a brow, his hand going to sit in his lap. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"How long have you painted your nails for?"

Itachi looked like he was considering the answer shortly. "A few years at this point. I started after I'd met you if that gives you a better time frame."

"And they're always purple." Kakashi said more than asked.

"I like purple." Itachi retorted and Kakashi hummed again but still kept his eyes on him. "Are you curious?" Itachi added, and he just barely smiled, but Kakashi caught it. He also caught Itachi's hand when it was held out to him. He ran the pad of his thumb over his fingers.

"Come with me when I get my nails painted." Itachi said and Kakashi looked at his eyes rather than his nails, his brows rising a bit.

"I wasn't asking for personal reasons."

"It's relaxing. Kisame goes with me. Shisui has too." Itachi countered. Actually a number of Itachi's friends painted their nails.

There was a long pause from Kakashi, who opted to just keep Itachi's hand in his, he liked it there. "What color?"

"Maybe a blue?" Itachi offered with a slight tilt of his head and Kakashi hummed shortly this time.

"Blue then." Kakashi agreed and when Itachi smiled again, a small, closed lip smile, Kakashi opted to lean forward and give him a kiss.


	2. Eyeliner

Occasionally, when Itachi would stay the night and they woke up together to start the next day, Kakashi would watch Itachi get ready.

Itachi would fix his hair into a messy sort of bun before he'd get up, Kakashi reaching out to touch his back to try and prompt him to stay in bed a while longer, which rarely worked. He'd disappear into the bathroom for a little bit and then he'd come back out with a hand mirror and a few other tools, so the bathroom was free for Kakashi to use. But sometimes, more often than not really, Kakashi would lag and stay laying down and murmur a conversation at Itachi from bed, cradling his face with his arms.

Itachi would take his hair out of the bun and comb it into a neater one so he could properly see his face in the mirror without any stray hairs getting in the way as he sat on the floor at a low table. The first thing he'd use from a small overnight pouch he brought was a dark charcoal pencil, lightly pressing his under eye so he could line his waterline. Kakashi noticed he never took the black all the way to the inner corner.

"Are you leaving right away?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi hummed very shortly and the back and forth motion of the pencil stopped for a few seconds as he glanced at the clock.

"I promised to take Sasuke out today. He'll probably be awake and ready to go in an hour or so." He went back to lining, using his ring finger to tug his upper lid up so he could line the top as well.

"Haa." Kakashi breathed in reply, stretched, and then peaked again after he readjusted.

Itachi capped the pencil and put it away before he pulled out a small pot of smooth black gel, and a brush that went along with it. He twisted the top off before lightly dabbing the brush in it, and then tipped his head back a bit, closing one eye so he could delicately follow his lash line, extending it to a sharp point.

"I'd invite you but Sasuke might not appreciate that." Itachi said after he'd drawn over the same line a few times. He glanced over at him with a small closed lip smile before looking back to the mirror so he could do the other lid. Itachi would always be very apparent in his adoration towards his younger brother. Even when he was describing Sasuke's meaner mannerisms he smiled. It was always somehow sickly sweet to see and made Kakashi's chest tight with his own adoration for Itachi.

The pot was closed, the brush was wiped on a spare napkin he'd brought from the bathroom, and both were put away in favor of the last part of Itachi's routine. The last bit was a thin tube that when Itachi opened made a suction sort of noise; mascara that made his already long lashes appear darker and fuller. Kakashi opted to just watch him brush over his lashes quietly. He really genuinely thought Itachi was beautiful.

"I can't say I remember you before you wore makeup." Kakashi said.

"I started doing it at a young age." Itachi said as he closed the mascara and put it back into his bag, letting his hair loose and sectioning off his fringe so he could comb the longer strands he kept in a hair band.

"Did someone teach you? Have you ever put it on someone else?" Kakashi meant to sound conversational. Itachi looked at him again like he was trying not to smile but couldn't help it.

"Do you want to try it?" Itachi asked, smiling enough to show teeth and Kakashi smiled in return without meaning to. Itachi set his hair brush down and waved his hand at him in a 'come here' motion before opening up his makeup bag again.

Kakashi pulled up the blanket with him as he got out of bed, wrapping it around himself, the end of it dragging a bit behind him as he came over to sit close to Itachi. "Only if you want to." He said cooly and Itachi leaned over and kissed him soft and sweet.

"Wash your face first." Itachi said with an amused breath.

"Ah, of course." Kakashi replied in much the same tone before he hurried along into the bathroom, blanket and all.

"We'll try something simple." Itachi said to him through the door.

"I trust you." Kakashi called back in an affectionate tone that made Itachi smile a bit to himself while he waited.


End file.
